leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY109
|ja_ed=プニちゃんのうた |olmteam=Team Kato |scenarion=1 |scenario=面出明美 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=高橋知也 |directorn=1 |director=高橋知也 |artn=1 |art=松田真路 |morecredits=no |epstaffpage=XY101-XY110 |footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Master Class Choices! (Japanese: ' マスタークラスへの試練！どうするセレナ！？' The Master Class Trial! What Will You Do, Serena!?) is the 109th episode of the , and the 908th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 25, 2016 and in the United States on June 4, 2016. Blurb Our heroes are in Fleurrh City for Serena’s next Pokémon Showcase, where she’s hoping to win her third Princess Key and qualify for the Master Class. She’s going up against a hometown favorite named Amelia, who puts on an excellent show. Serena and her Pokémon are more concerned with having fun than being perfect—and in the end, she wins! Serena accidentally overhears Amelia complaining to Showcase judge Palermo about her loss. Afterward, Palermo tells Serena that she doesn’t yet have what it takes to be Kalos Queen. Serena ponders that as our heroes head for the next Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City, where she’ll compete in the Master Class! Plot and arrive in Fleurrh City where must win her next to have three s. While walking along the sidewalk, they see a crowd gathering to cheer on a girl named , as the heroes pass through Fleurrh City. The next scene they are seen eating dinner. A worried Serena eats little of her food. The next day, Serena is seen talking to Ash, , and . She tells them that she is ready to perform. and wish good luck to which she thanks them for. Next, Serena enters the dressing room. Amelia arrogantly moves in front of Serena and says that she must go first. The scene flips to Palermo who arrives to the Showcase in her limousine. The man who escorts her asks if she can mentor Amelia, explaining that Amelia belongs to a very respected family in Fleurrh City. Palermo tells him that she will judge with her own eyes. Ash, , Clemont, Bunnelby, Chespin, and Bonnie are in the audience for the event. Monsieur Pierre hosts the performance. He has his show the Princess Key to the audience. Monsieur Pierre explains to the audience that to win the first stage, the must attract the most . Serena is in the first round. Her competitors are Concetta who uses her and Kazalie with her . The Rhyhorn are immediately attracted to Serena. Serena is cuddled around by Rhyhorn and some even start licking her. Kazalie has her Lilligant use which attracts some Rhyhorn towards her. Serena sees a lone Rhyhorn outside of the herd. She runs towards to the lone Rhyhorn. She pets it on its head and she rides it back to where the rest of the Rhyhorn are. After the timer is finished, Monsieur Pierre declares Serena the winner. After a few more rounds, Monsieur Pierre starts the last round of the first stage. When Monsieur Pierre announces Amelia's name, the crowd cheers. She has her and use on the Rhyhorn who follow her Pokémon. She is declared the winner. Monsieur Pierre announce that next round will be the Freestyle Performance. Serena is seen with her Pokémon. Her Sylveon is quite nervous for the performance but Serena feeds Sylveon, , and Poké Puffs. Her Sylveon is relieved of her nervousness. Amelia goes first in the final stage of the Showcase. She starts by having her Espeon and Dragonair jump in the air. Then Espeon uses and Dragonair uses . Dragonair dances in circles around sparkly purple glimmers of light. She then commands Espeon and Dragonair to use Attract. Hearts are sent towards the audience, alluring the spectators. Espeon uses and Amelia walks on Dragonair's tail. She jump off and commands Dragonair to use which freezes the rain. Espeon uses which spreads the snowflakes towards the crowd. Amelia is now finished with her performance. Serena is the next to perform. She starts out by having her Braixen use while Serena, Pancham, and Sylveon dance around a circle of fire. Sylveon uses which spreads the circling fire into a dazzling display in the sky. Pancham jumps high off of Sylveon's bows. Pancham punches the ground and uses which collides with the fire and makes a shower of sparkles. Serena and her Pokémon dance around the bright rays off the light falling to the ground. Palermo is shown to be slightly impressed by Serena's performance. Next, Pancham uses Stone Edge, which Braixen and Sylveon jump on. Braixen uses which, when hit by Sylveon's , creates a row of sparkles for the audience. Serena is now finished with her performance. After the show is finished, Monsieur Pierre asks the audience to vote for the winner by using their Glow Casters. After the results are in, Monsieur Pierre announces Serena as the winner. Serena receives her third Princess Key, qualifying her for the Master Class. The scene returns to where the heroes were staying, and Serena is seen talking to via video call. Bonnie calls her over. Clemont has prepared a feast for them, which the group and their Pokémon enjoy. Once the feast is over, Serena prepares to brush her Pokémon when she realizes she forgot her brush at the Showcase theater. When she picks it up, she sees Amelia begging Palermo to train her. Palermo tells her that she lost and should be doing something more productive. After Amelia leaves, Palermo calls Serena over. Palermo asks if Serena was satisfied with her performance. She tells Palermo that she thought it was fun. Palermo tells her that there is something she definitely lacks and if she does not find out what it is, she will not be able to defeat Aria. That night, Serena ponders what it might be. The next morning, the heroes find out that the Pokémon Showcase Master Class will be held in Gloire City. Serena and her friends are shown running towards Gloire City. Major events * and arrive in Fleurrh City. * enters the Fleurrh Rookie Class and wins, earning her third and thus qualifying for the Master Class. * Serena meets Palermo for the first time. * Serena learns that the Pokémon Showcase Master Class will take place in Gloire City. Debuts Humans * Kazalie * Shulin Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * (video call) * Monsieur Pierre * Palermo * Alouette * Clarice * Concetta * Sara Lee * * Kazalie * Shulin * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Monsieur Pierre's) * (Alouette's) * (Clarice's) * (Sara Lee's) * (Concetta's) * ( 's; ) * ( 's) * (Kazalie's) * (Shulin's) * (Shulin's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; Squishy) * (multiple) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on . * Poké TV: "Performer News" focusing on Performers and their Pokémon and ending with a performance by Pikachu Libre. * This is the first episode since the beginning of the arc in which does not appear. ** This is also the first where Jessie doesn't compete when Serena does. * , , , Jessie, James, and narrate the preview for the next episode. * DreamDream is used as an insert song during Serena's Freestyle Performance. This was carried over in the dub. * This episode's dub marks Lisa Ortiz's directorial debut. * This episode marks the first time that has been used in the . Errors * During Serena's Theme Performance, Concetta can be seen backstage watching Serena on the screen, even though she was performing in the same round herself at the time. * In the English dub, before the Freestyle Performance, Monsieur Pierre says "Ladies and gentlemen" twice. * When Serena's Braixen takes a Poké Puff, there is a green Poké Puff shown in Serena's case despite one of that color not being present before. Dub edits * Unlike in previous episodes, 's voices were not dubbed in this episode. In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |}} 109 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes animated by Shinji Matsuda Category:Episodes with Showcases Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes in which Serena gets a Princess Key de:Meisterinnenklasse! es:EP912 fr:XY109 it:XY108 ja:XY編第109話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第108集